


Spidren

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [14]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Loss, Memory, Monsters, references to death, spidren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Seaver remembers how his father died.





	Spidren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Spidren

Seaver stared at the spidren and remembered how his father had died.


End file.
